His Weakness
by glitterkkayy
Summary: Klaus keeps Caroline and their daughter hidden secretly in his mansion. No one could know his weakness. His secret life is going perfect until a new mob boss comes to New Orleans and wants everything Klaus has. Finding out his weakness is the key to all. Set in New Orleans, NO HAYLEY or anything associated! KLAROLINE!
1. Chapter 1

**His Weakness**

**Summary: Klaus keeps Caroline and their daughter hidden secretly in his mansion. No one could know his weakness. His secret life is going perfect until a new mob boss comes to New Orleans and wants everything Klaus has. Finding out his weakness is the key to all. Set in New Orleans, NO HAYLEY or anything associated! KLAROLINE!**

**A/N This was going to be just a one shot, and it still might be I guess depending on the response I get but I had this idea of Caroline going to New Orleans and this story was born.**

**I am still going to finish Green Light but I had to take a breather away from that story.**

**I hope yall enjoy and tell me what you think- good or bad I love to hear what you thought. THANKS. -KAY**

* * *

><p>Klaus sighs aloud as he buttons up his shirt and pours himself a glass of Bourbon.<p>

It is two in the morning and Marcel decides it's the proper time to call for a meeting.

The fireplace roars as Marcel finally enters, half past two.

"Damn, Marcel. The least you can do is be on time. I've got better things to do than wait on you."

"Like what sleep?" Marcel quips with a laugh.

"Yeah, maybe I want to sleep." Klaus snaps back.

"You can sleep when your dead, brother. We have more pressing issues right now than you getting some shut eye."

Klaus rubs his stubbly chin and pours more Bourbon, offering another glass to Marcel.

Marcel takes the glass and downs the whole thing.

"What's the problem?" Klaus asks.

"It's not what, it's who. There's a new guy in New Orleans, Klaus and he don't take any crap. His name is Nero Velrossi, he's from an italian mafia down north. He's as cutthroat as they come, he would sell his own kids to safe himself."

Klaus lets out a sigh. "What does he want?"

"What everyone wants. He wants our territory, our men, our money, our power, you name it this guy wants it."

"Okay. Why don't you call Elijah and see if he can set up a meeting with Velrossi. Maybe this guy will want to negotiate. Also I'll try to call Rupert and see maybe if he can run a background check on this guy. She what he was into back in the north and if he has any weaknesses like a wife or kids, maybe even siblings or parents."

Marcel looks slightly taken aback.

"You wouldn't go after his kids though," Marcel asks.

"Of course not, but they are always good to know about. For leverage, empty threats maybe." Klaus says with a sly smile.

Marcel lets out a burst of laughter ."You wouldn't have to worry about that now would you. You don't have any weaknesses."

Klaus shakes his head.

"I don't know if you would say that, I'm pretty fond of my Bourbon and you know Tequila is okay too."

"Seriously, Klaus. You've been in New Orleans for three years now, why haven't you at least tried to find a girl?"

Klaus gets off the coach and goes to stand by the fireplace, looking deeply into the flames.

"Falling in love, that's a weakness. That's what burns you world to the ground. Just look what happened to you two years ago when those guys killed Cami. You lost it and if Davina hadn't been there to pick up the pieces, you would have killed half of Louisiana."

Marcel's eyes immediately turned sober.

"What happened with Cami destroyed me. I loved her so much, I still do. Davina showed me what was out there though. She showed me that even though I lost my first love that I could still have a love again. A family. It's worth the risk. It was worth it marrying Davina. It was worth it making Tyson. "

Marcel brushes off his suit and heads out of the den.

"I'll give Elijah a call in the morning. Don't forget to call Rupert, we can't fool around with this Velrossi guy."

"Don't worry, we will bring them down. Just be patient."

Marcel nods opening the den door and leaving to the foyer.

Klaus places his glass gently into the bar sink and heads over the portrait of him on the wall beside the fireplace.

"Love is the greatest weakness." He whispers, shaking his head.

If only Klaus could have kept to his own code.

No falling in love.

He grabs the side of the picture firmly and gives it a swing, revealing the secret passageway in the wall.

Klaus climbs in there and turns on the light.

He walks down the long corridor until he reaches the door at the end.

Before even opening the door he hears the coos of his daughter.

Opening the door, Klaus sees the refreshing sight of his wife and his 9 month old daughter, Amily.

"She woke up shortly after you left. I fed her already and tried to get her to go back to sleep but she wanted to see her daddy first."

The small tyke waved her fists wildly

, "Hey little one, come to daddy." Klaus calls, pulling her swiftly into his arms.

"She looks more and more like you everyday, Caroline."

Caroline laughs.

"Your just saying that to be nice. She's the spitting image of you."

Klaus sits on the bed and embraces both his wife and daughter in his arms.

Caroline leans her head on his shoulder.

"What was Marcel wanting to talk about at this hour."

"Just this new guy moving in on the territory, no big deal love. I'm going to call Rupert and handle it in the morning, but right now me, you and Amily need to sleep."

A small yawn escapes the baby's mouth causing a smile to creep on Caroline's face.

She pulled away from Klaus, getting underneath the covers of their queen size bed as he put the baby in the crib.

Watching Klaus with their daughter Caroline couldn't help but be happy, even though she was living her life a secret. She couldn't help but feel the tug of discontent. Living her life as a ghost, only mattering to her daughter and Klaus.

This was the life she had to lead.

No one could know Klaus' weakness.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

**His Weakness**

**Summary: Klaus keeps Caroline and their daughter hidden secretly in his mansion. No one could know his weakness. His secret life is going perfect until a new mob boss comes to New Orleans and wants everything Klaus has. Finding out his weakness is the key to it all. Set in New Orleans. NO HAYLEY or anything associated. KLAROLINE!**

**Special thanks to Francisca, joomayheart, calovestowrite, forbesqueen, NatGirl93 and tippy093, thanks for your reviews! It means a lot.**

**Hey guys thanks for the Reviews, Follows and Favorites I got! You guys are truly amazing. I've currently got 11 fanfics that I am working on, so as soon as I get Green Light finished you will be seeing some more from me hopefully. I may or may not update again this ****year. I really want to get at least 2 chapters of each of my fics written before I go back to school in arly January. I write and edit every chapter all by myself, and on my ipad, not an actual computer, so it takes awhile.**

**Don't forget to read my other Klaroline fic Green Light. Only 2 chapters and a Epilogue left before I'm finished with that story****!**

**Please review and tell me what you think this chapter. :) And to calovestowrite: No Caroline isn't okay with her "existence" being a secret. You will see this unraveling in this chapter and also some more to come**

...

* * *

><p>WARNING THERE IS A TINY SEX SCENE! IT IS IN THE 2ND FLASHBACK (WHICH IS IN ITALICS) IF YOU WISH TO SKIP IT<p>

* * *

><p>...<p>

Caroline wakes up to the best sight in the world.

Klaus is standing by Amily's crib, with the baby in his arms, slowly rocking her back and forth.

Little grunts escape the babies mouth as Klaus struggles to soothe her.

He darts his eyes up several seconds later and meet hers.

"Sorry, love, I was trying to calm Amily so that we didn't wake you up."

He shifts the baby in his arms and moves towards the bed, sitting beside Caroline.

"Why are you up so early?" She asks as he envelopes her in his empty arm.

She now notices that he is dressed in his nicer clothes.

He must be going to some meeting.

"Marcel and I are going to Baton Rogue to meet with Rupert."

"What about?" She immediately asks.

"It's nothing for you to worry your pretty head about. I'll be back by later tonight."

He presses a small kiss on her forehead and moves to place Amily back in her crib.

"Could I go shopping today? Please. To get Amily something for Christmas." Caroline blurts out, she's nervoua but she forces her eyes up to his.

He spends around from the crib, his eyes widened with shock.

"No. It's not safe Caroline. We have been over this before. No one must know you are here. Do you know how dangerous it is for people to know I have a wife and daughter, considering my job. Do you not remember what happened to Cami."

She grits her teeth.

He was always so negetive, so stubborn.

"I'm not going to go out with a sign on my head "_I'm Niklaus Mikaelson's wife _". I'm not stupid Klaus, I know how to be careful." She spits out.

"Do you know what would happen if they find out about you? You and Amily would never have a normal life. All of my enemies would be after you. Every waking moment you would have to be on alert. Do you want that Caroline?" He says, as he begins to pace.

"If you didn't notice Klaus we don't have much of a life now, Amily and I stay in these secret passages all the time. We don't see anyone but you. We barely see the outside world. I just..."

She can't continue she just lays back on the bed and buries her face in her pillow.

Klaus walks slowly over to his wife.

"Love, I'm sorry. I know it's been hard for you. Please just don't go out. Maybe, eventually, we can work something out but not now. Right now there is too much on the line." His voice is low, as he rubs her back in circles.

She makes no comment, she just lays motionless on the bed.

Eventually, Klaus plants a firm kiss on her neck and makes his way towards the door.

"I love you, Caroline. I love you and Amily more than words can express. You must know what you two mean to me."

He pauses for a second.

"I'll try to get Amily something when Marcel isn't looking." He says barely above a whisper before closing the door behind him and making the way out of the portrait passageway.

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

As soon as Klaus is gone, Caroline begins to get ready.

She has snuck out of the mansion before so this time shouldn't be any different.

Amily stirrs in her crib as Caroline reaches down and picks up the infant, placing her against her chest.

Amily is the spitting image of her father.

Her hair has the same curly wave to it, and her eyes are just as dazzling blue.

Caroline rocks the baby gently as she walks over to the chester drawers and grabs a white onesie and tobaggon and dressed Amily.

Caroline then places the child in her crib so she could then ready herself.

Once Caroline has dressed herself she grabs the baby and sneaks down the corridor.

Once she reaches the portrait passage she leans herself against the wall, listening for any voices or movement in the den.

She, like always, hears none.

Klaus likes to live alone.

He doesn't keep but one servant and a few bodyguards.

His hybrids live in an apartment complex just down the road but they never dare enter the mansion when Klaus is away on business.

Caroline opens the portrait passage carefully and runs through the parlor.

Reaching the front door, Caroline looks through the stained glass cautiously.

Although no one in New Orleans knew of her relationship with Klaus if anyone saw her exiting his mansion, he would know.

His hybrids crawl the streets.

Seeing no one she recognizes, Caroline takes her chances and darts out the doors and makes her way down the crowded street.

She can finally breathe.

She makes her way over to the biggest Toys R Us in New Orleans.

Once she enters she feels different.

She feels normal, like she hasn't felt in a long time.

As Caroline walked down the toy invested ailes of the store, she thought back to how her life came to change.

How she came to make the decision to come to New Orleans with Klaus.

...

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

_Caroline went to the bathroom and brushed away her tears._

_ Her mom's funeral hadn't even started yet and she was already crying. _

_She willed herself to be strong._

_ After fixing her makeup and wiping away stray tears she pushed the bathroom door open and made her way back to the sanctuary. _

_She didn't make it two feet before she ran into someone._

_ "Hello, love. Words can't explain how much I missed you."_

_ Caroline couldn't help but flash a grin at the cheeky brit. _

_He was dressed in a smart suit and held a solitary rose in his right hand._

_ "I'm sorry for your loss." He whispers pulling her into a close hug. _

_"Thank you, for coming. It means a lot." She says, pulling away. _

_He hands her the rose. _

_"Will you sit by me in the service." She asks, barely above a whisper. _

_"Absolutely, love." He took her hand as they made their way to the sanctuary._

_..._

_"Oh, ohhh, Klaus don't stop!" Caroline screamed as she began to unwind underneath him._

_Klaus kept thrusting, steadily into her._

_ "Caroline." He grunted as he too reached his peak. _

_They road their highs out together. _

_Klaus' pace gradually slowed. _

_Klaus gave one last stuttering thrust in before he rolled off her and pulled her into his arms._

_ She lets out a content sigh as he kisses her shoulder._

_ "Come back to New Orleans with me." He whispers._

_ She turns and looks at him. _

_"Are you serious?" She asks, looking him straight in the eyes. _

_"Yes. Come, be with me. I...I never stopped loving you. We could make this work. I know we can." He begs._

_ Caroline swallowed and thought carefully. _

_"Okay." She finally whispers._

_ A smile spread across his face. _

_"Okay?" He asks._

_ "Okay," she says more confidently, "I will go to New Orleans with you."_

_..._

* * *

><p>...<p>

It takes Marcel and Klaus a little over an hour and a half to get to Melsinney's Resturante in Baton Rogue.

Rupert is already waiting for them in one of the booths in a corner.

His face grim and somber.

"Rupert. Thanks for coming." Marcel says, as Rupert gets up and shakes hands with both of the men.

Once greetings are over the three men take seats in the booth and begin their business.

"I understand you are in need of more security." Rupert asks, sipping on a glass of water.

"Yes. We have a new boss moving in on our territory. Marcel voiced his concern to me, believing that the boss is coming specifically after me." Klaus responds.

"How many more guys do you need? You already have about 5 of my guys over in your hybrid army, not that I mind, your my best client Niklaus."

Klaus rubs his hand over his stubbly chin and raises his hand to request some Bourbon from the waitress.

"How many do you believe we need Marcel?" Klaus asks, turning to his colleague.

"I'd say 11." Marcel says.

Rupert almost spits out the water he is drinking.

"11. Good night, that would be the biggest order from one person that I've ever filled."

"I feel it is neccassary. I have done all the proper research on this guy and he's going to be the toughest opponet we've had thus far."

Rupert, still shocked, gives a suddle nod but pulls out his notepad.

"11 of my best wolves, let's see. That would be 66,000."

He looks over at Klaus.

"It will be to you by the end of the day."

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

Klaus gets up and shakes Rupert's hand before downing his shot of Bourbon and exiting the restaurant.

As they reach the Hummer in the parking lot, Klaus' pocket begins to buzz.

He pulls out the phone to see an unfamiliar number cover the screen.

"Hello." He answers.

"Mr. Mikaelson, we talk at last." An Italian accent answers on the other end.

"Mr. Velrossi. How nice to speak with you. What is it that brought you to my town." Klaus replies.

"Oh your town." The man laughs, "It's quite simple, Mr. Mikaelson, I want everything you have. Your territory. Your hybrids. Your industrial contacts. The bed you sleep on. But I think I'll start with your wife and child."

Klaus' heart stopped beating in his chest.

He leaned against the Hummer for support.

"I don't know what your talking about Velrossi. I don't have a wife. I am utterly single and I certainly have no heir."

Marcel shoots Klaus a confused look.

"Oh well my sources say otherwise. One of my men spotted a young lady, blonde, about twenty, flawless beauty leaving your mansion this morning. She had a baby in her arms that looked just like yourself Mikaelson. Strangely though there is no record of you being married as you say. There is no birth records connecting you to a child. I believe, Mr. Mikaelson that I found out your dirty secret."

Velrossi begins to laugh manically.

"Hold your wife and child while you can." He whispers, taunting Klaus before he hangs up the phone.

As soon as the line goes dead Klaus swings the Hummer door open and cranks the ignition.

Marcel climbs in the passenger side.

Before Marcel even closes the door, Klaus speeds onto the road and drives as fast as he can.

"What the hell, Klaus!" Marcel shouts.

"We have to get back to New Orleans, now!"

* * *

><p>...<p>

Next Chapter:

Caroline runs into one of Velrossi's men & Klaus rushes home to check on Caroline and Amily.

A/N Review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I'm blown away by the response thus far and hope this chapter isn't too disappointingly short. I am extremely busy but I had to push today and get this out because yall deserve it. **

**I am already working on the next chapter, which will be a flashback chapter. It will show what happened to Cami, Klaus and Caroline's secret wedding and Caroline's pregnancy and birth of Amily. It will be out as soon as possible. A week at the most, just because I am working on the next chapter of Green Light. Please REVIEW and let me know what you think! All the feedback means a lot! **

**Notes about this fic:**

**1. In this fic Klaus is a hybrid and so is Marcel. Caroline is a human.**

**2. None of the other Mikaelsons (including Ester and Mikael) will be in this fic. Sorry.**

**3. Klaus and Marcel use to have friction when Klaus first came to New Orleans (which was a few months before Caroline came) but they have resolved the conflict and are now best friends**

**4. Caroline has been in New Orleans for 3 years now. Amily is 9 months old**.

**Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!**

**...**

**...**

Caroline glances down nervously at her watch. It's a quarter past twelve, Klaus will be getting back from Baton Rogue soon.

Wanting to take no chances of Klaus beating her home, Caroline adjusts the shopping backs on one arm while adjusting so she is on her adjacent hip.

With swift pace she begins to make her way back to the mansion.

The streets are crowded.

Caroline tries her best to dodge and weave through the mass.

Just as she is avoiding a bakery cart making it's way down the narrow pathway, she runs straight into a gentlemen walking the other way, almost knocking her off her feet.

Trying to keep up her pace and not wanting to accidentally run into anyone who might know Klaus, she whispers a fluid "Excuse me." and continues past him.

"Ma'am." He yells, hustling back over to her retreating figure.

Caroline's breath hitches.

Could he be one of Klaus' hybrids?

Could he have smelled Klaus' scent on her.

She holds her breath as she turns back around to face him, and really sees the man for the first time.

He is tall, probably six feet, and is wearing a white, wife beater with a nice, black trench coat over it.

"Yes." Caroline stutters, trying to steady her voice.

_Please don't let him know Klaus, please._

"You dropped this." He holds out Amily's now slightly dirty hat.

"I wouldn't want the baby to get sick out in this weather." He hands it back to her.

Caroline lets out a deep cleansing breath.

"Thank you." She mutters with a smile, placing the small hat in her shopping back and pacing herself back to the mansion again.

...

...

Klaus drove as fast as the Hummer would allow, not even putting the vehicle in park when he reached the mansion.

He runs up the drive and pushes the doors open.

Marcel follows shortly behind him.

"Will you tell me why you are acting insane. I thought we were going to die on the road back there. Why did you have to get back here so fast."

Klaus doesn't listen.

He doesn't hear a word that Marcel says.

His thoughts are only clouded with Caroline, and the baby.

Were they okay.

How the hell did Velrossi even find out about them.

Why couldn't she just stay put.

Fear and anger radiated off of him as he raced through the mansion and to the portrait passage.

He rips it open vicously, almost tearing it off of the wall.

"Caroline!" He screams, running down the narrow passage and opening the door to their bedroom.

"Baby what's wrong?" Caroline answers, getting up from her place on the bed.

Klaus relaxes slightly but searches the room frantically for his daughter before finally seeing the wiggling child in her crib.

"Oh thank God." Klaus breathes, pulling Caroline tightly into an embrace in his arms, and planting kisses on her forehead.

"Your okay, you and the baby are okay. He didn't get to you." He utters, running his fingers through her hair and rocking her slowly back and forth in his arms.

"What are you talking about Klaus?" Caroline asks, pulling their bodies away from each other, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

Sighing, he gets up from the bed and goes to Amily's crib.

"There's a new guy in town. He's the reason Marcel and I had to go see Rupert. While in Baton Rogue I got a call from him. He knows about you Caroline. He knows about you and the baby." Klaus' voice wavers slightly.

Caroline's breathing quickens.

"How could he possibly know. Nobody knows. Not even your closest allies..." Caroline whispers.

"Not even me, until now." A voice says from across the room.

Caroline and Klaus quickly look up to meet the face of the voice.

Marcel.

"How could you not tell me Klaus. We are brothers. We may have a rocky past but that's been over for years. I can't believe you didn't trust me." Marcel's eyes show his obvious hurt.

"You know why I couldn't." Klaus says, standing up. "It's nothing personal but after what happened to Cami, I just couldn't risk it. No one could know about them."

Marcel bites his lip.

"I know why you did it man, it just hurts you couldn't tell me. We're brothers. I trust you with my life. I can help you protect them." Marcel insists.

"Protect us. What does this guy want?" Caroline asks.

"His name is Velrossi. He's an Italian mobster who wants everything I have and he's going to use you and to do it."

"You've dealt with mobsters who want your territory before."

"I wish it was that easy.

Him knowing about you changes the whole game. I've never had anyone they could use to get to me before. I've never show any weakness but now Velrossi knows where he can kill me. He knows I would rather die than lose you two."

Caroline sighs.

She knew what this meant.

She couldn't sneak out again.

She would be confined to this space for the rest of the time being.

She wouldn't even get the occasional strolls through the mansion Klaus usually let her do.

"Maybe I can go home to Mystic Falls for awhile. My friends are there, my old house is..."

Caroline stops mid-sentence when she see Klaus' face drop.

"I can't protect you in Mystic Falls. I won't be able to get anything accomplished if I'm worried about your safety all day."

"Fine. What are we going to do?"

"You will stay inside. I know you left today. I know you went shopping for Amily." He says, gritting his teeth to stay calm.

He tries desperately to suppress the panic he felt earlier.

They could have been kidnapped.

"No one saw me." Caroline interjects.

"I beg to differ, love. Velrossi's men saw you. That's why I panicked and raced back home. You could have been kidnapped. Why didn't you listen when I said no." Klaus grits out, pacing the space.

Marcel just leans against the door frame and looks on.

"I'm sorry. You know I hate being locked up here." Caroline bites her lip, trying to hold back her tears.

Klaus' anger slowly melts away as he goes to sit back on the bed.

"I'm sorry love. I know you don't like being my secret but it's because I love you. It's to keep you safe." He brushes his thumb over her cheek bone gently.

"I love you so much. I would die if something happened to you."

Caroline sniffs and brushes the hair out of her face.

"I'll stay here. I won't sneak out again I promise." She whispers.

"Good. I promise things will get better. Once this Velrossi situation rolls over maybe we can live a better life. For now though you will not leave the portrait passage and there will be more guards outside the house. I'm getting 11 sent from Rupert tomorrow. Don't worry love, I will keep you safe." He promises.

She embraces him in her arms and leans her head against his shoulder.

"I know. I trust you." She kisses him softly on the lips before it soon becomes deepens.

Growing more and more passionate.

Caroline lets out a light moan as Marcel clears his throat.

They had forgotten he was there.

"I'll go now, so you two can make more babies. I'll get the cash to Rupert tonight as we said Klaus and start setting up the new security system. Don't worry we won't have another...Cami...situation." Marcel says letting himself out.

As they hear the portrait close, Klaus pulls back to Caroline.

"I will never let anyone hurt you." Klaus promises, pulling her back in for another passionate kiss.

...

...

**A/N I apologize for it being short but the next update should come sooner! So what do you think? Will Marcel keep Klaus' secret about Caroline and Amily? Will the hybrid guards be enough to protect Caroline? What really happened to Cami? Was the guy Caroline ran into one of Velrossi's?**

**Next chapter: Flashback chapter. Find out what happened to Cami, Klaroline romance and how Klaus became so secretive. REVIEW PLEASE :) oh and check out my other Klaroline fic Green Light :)**


End file.
